


Late one night

by Beankiller1997



Category: Super Mario Bros, super mario rpg
Genre: Mario Is Not Okay, Nightmares, based off a discord discussion, geno is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997
Summary: Mario is a hero known throughout the galaxy.Geno learns how much of a burden it can be.
Relationships: Jīno | Geno/Mario (Nintendo)
Kudos: 18





	Late one night

Star spirits naturally don’t need sleep. Inhabiting a wooden doll was no exception (of course wooden dolls probably don’t need sleep either, anyways). 

So, while everyone would be sleeping, Geno would be up reading whatever book he could get his hands on. Geno would read just about anything. 

This particular book was about outer space. Now, of course being a star spirit you would think that Geno would know all about space, but truth be told he never really ventured too far from the Star Road. Being here on earth was the farthest he has ever been from home. 

Something tore Geno away from his book. In the bed next to him slept the red clad plumber, Mario. 

Mario was known beyond the Mushroom kingdom. His brave acts of heroism has made their way beyond this planets atmosphere to the Star Road. Geno himself even found himself admiring the man even before they officially met. 

So what he saw when he turned scared him. 

Mario was a whimpering, squirming mess. His brown hair clung to his sweaty forehead, and suddenly he woke up with a start, panting heavily. 

“Mario?” 

Mario gasped, “Oh, Geno!” He put a hand to his chest, “Did I wake you?” 

“N-no. Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Mario got up from the bed, “I just need a moment,” He quietly left the room, avoiding eye contact with the star spirit. 

Geno watched him, wanting to follow him. However, he decided against it. 

There was more to the brave plumber than he thought. And it worried him.


End file.
